Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs/Strategies
Insert non-formatted text here'Successful Strategies' 99 BST/49DNC Solo This fight is a joke at 99. Used Lucky Lulush, no familiar or unleash or run wild. Sent Lucky in 3 Whirl Claws and everyone was dead. Less than 1 Minute. 99BST/WHM, Solo Nothing special, Only on /whm for tele Altep. No PDT gear just the pink Aurore set. Used Faithfulfalcor. Fight lasted 5mins 54secs. Engaged Nanna Mhigo the whole time and ignored links while i waited on the stairs. used 5 dawn mulsums at 70% health. Pet attempted to fight other mobs but was sent back to Nanna. Very easy fight. -Crystus - Bismarck June 2013 99NIN/DNC, Solo Nothing special here, keep up yonin/shadows cure when needed and just focus on killing Nanaa. Only dipped below 50%hp once. 95BST/DNC, 95DNC/NIN Duo Very easy fight. Used Nursery Nazuna and Dawn Mulsums (approx. 5) for cures instead of Reward. Started pet off with 100%TP and used Sheep Song to sleep goblins while Nazuna tanked Nanaa and DNC and I melee'd from behind. Goblins woke after about 15 seconds. Couldn't resleep due to timer, but was never an issue with use of Mulsums. Cleared in less than 2 minutes. 95BLU/NIN Solo This fight was tough but doable. Use Dream Flower to sleep everyone and pick off the goblins. I was using Whirl of Rage after killing each goblin and the resleeping the lot to make sure they didn't wake up before I'd finished off the rest, but this may not be necessary. Once I killed all the gobs I reslept Nanna and rested up MP, resleeping her as needed. Didn't notice her regening HP at all. Rebuffed and engaged, used Delta Thrust to keep her TP gain down. Sleep adds when summoned, you may want to sleep her and kill the summon before continuing, depending on how far along you are. Her WS still hit like a truck, especially KCC which hit for over 1k dmg near the end of the fight. Make sure to have echo drops to remove ensilence if it lands, and try to keep up shadows as much as possible. --Faey 22:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) BST/DNC X2 BLM/RDM (lvl 90) Trio very easy fight blm sleepga2 all the mobs with elemental seal. the bsts take care of the goblins then nanaa, snarl needs to be used to transfer all the hate, the pets was taking very low dmg from nanaa and her summon BLM/RDMx5, WHM/SCH Realatively easy fight. 4 BLM used timed -aga to start while the 5th timed ES sleepga II to land after the agas hit. second volley of -agas killed all the gobs and took nanaa down quite a bit. At this point she popped one add. Sleepga'd Nanaa and the add and rested MP. all 5 blm's timed AMII on the add to kill it in one cast. rested MP again, keeping nanaa slept. 4 blms then timed an AMII 2 on Nanaa and she popped the other add, and the 5th sleepga'd again. At this point, all 5 blm timed an AMII on Nanna which finished the fight. WHM was ther to remove debuffs, buff the BLMs and keep others alive, and actually had to Repose the first add initially. We fought in the hall in case of a wipe. Fight took about 14.5 mins and only 1 death from an unlucky King Cobra Clamp, curaga III used a few times after sleepgas. 1 blm 2 hour used but not nessecery. pretty easy fight and MP wasnt a problem after the gobs were killed due to the ease of keeping the mithra slept. Malachai, Jaydog, Leonidus, Sactown, Jrspoon, and Sollo: Cerberus server RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, SAM/NIN, SAM/WAR, DRG/?, PLD/WAR We barely won this battle. Upon entering, the Rdm/Blm casted Elemental Seal/sleepga on all the mobs, the Brd/whm casted attack songs on the melee. Once the goblins were dead, the melee attacked the sleeping mithra. The melee pulled Nanaa through the door and continued to fight her in the hallway. The Rdm/Blm slept Nanaa's Mithra helpers, which only lasted two minutes at the most. Nanaa repeatedly used her weaponskills taking the melee's HP down. Just as the Rdm/blm cured everyone, Nanaa used King Cobra Clamp once taking everyones HP down to the brink of death, however the Sam/War died. Brd/Whm assisted with curing while Rdm/Blm converted then cured. The Rdm/Blm continued to sleep the Mithra helpers with no problem while resting mp in-between. Nanaa used King Cobra Clamp again and two melee died. While the Rdm/Blm began to reraise both mithra helpers woke up and started attacking the Rdm who died. The entire party wiped. The three Mithra's went through the door into the arena where they healed 100%. Once the last person was raised, still weakened, the Rdm/blm slept the mithra helpers and casted Bio and Poison on Nanaa. The SAM used the only 2-hr available then everyone hit it. Nanaa got down to about 10% and four members of our party died. The DRG fought Nanaa as the SAM reraised. Rdm/Blm recasted Bio and Poison. Everyone was in the red but we won by our teethgrit. Again? No thanks!! PLD/NIN, DRK/SAM, SAM/NIN, RDM/BLM, DRG/SAM, WHM/SCH Fight was beyond easy. Open with ES+Sleepga: Proceed to kill the 3 Goblins in any order you wish (faster to take down one at a time). Nanaa should wake up somewhere around the end of the final Gob. Proceed to smack around Nanaa a bit until she Perfect Dodges (assuming a well balanced party, will probably summon first Mithra helper at this time. Sleep Nanaa and take out Mithra (sleep THF when it uses Perfect Dodge). Kill add when dodge wears and then wail on Nanaa a bit and sleep second link and kill Nanaa ending battle. Everyone but tank stand behind Nanaa to avoid Cone AoE. If you've done BCNM's with multiple mobs before, this should be a breeze for you. BLM x3, MNK/NIN, RNG/NIN, WHM Opened with timed Thundaga III (took Nanaa down to 85%, and the Gobs down to 2/3 or so HP left), then quick Sleepga II. Monk and RNG duo'd each Gob together (weaponskilling with Icarus wings off the bat to grab more hate than the Thundagas. Gobs all went down very easily, Nanaa still asleep... After the Gobs were dead the BLMs timed AM II'd Nanaa doing about 10-20% of her HP each volley then reslept Nanaa. She popped helper Mithra twice and the MNK and RNG went after and duo'd them. They were tougher than the gobs and did dagger-weaponskills for a good bit of damage. Overall not terribly hard. Few more timed volley from the BLMs and she was dead. Took about 15 minutes, no death, very easy. PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, SAM/WAR, RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM, BLU/NIN pretty easy Clamp attack hit once or twice with great effect, but Nanaa is so susceptable to sleep you can take your time with this fight. RDM/WHM, SCH/WHM, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, MNK/NIN I was concerned at the lack of a 6th, proper tank, or Sleepga but the fight was ridiculously simple and could be coordinated through the auto-translator. Plan was for DDs to start with Gobs while Nanaa slept. RDM kited one gobling, DDs bumrushed the other, SCH held the third till RDM could sleep it. All three were down by the time Nanaa woke up with each lasting 2-3 WSes. We chose to fight Nanaa on the stairs (not wanting to bother with the door) with the SCH and RDM standing on either side and the DDs forming a triangle around her. Scholar's Accession + Stoneskin was invaluable to surviving, although we were lucky with TP moves: Nanaa only used King Cobra Clamp twice and favorite Dagger WSes (Evisceration, Dancing Edge, Wasp Sting) instead. When she summoned a helper the RDM slept Nanaa while DDs dealt with add until the add PD'd, at which point the RDM would sleep the add and the DDs would work on Nanaa again. SAM dropped into the red once, and WAR went down with Nanaa at 28% due to a poorly timed King Cobra Clamp (which connected for 598, thanks to Accession + Stoneskin) and Evisceration from Cha. After the WAR dropped, the SAM two-houred after this although it was mostly unnecessary and done to speed things up. Clear time was 9:24 PLD/WAR, WAR/NIN, MNK/NIN, BLM/RDM, WHM/BLM, BLU/NIN Did the usual ES+sleepga2 to start, killed the goblins one by one, then focused on Nanaa. Slept the mithra adds when they showed up, no problem. Nanaa killed the MNK at the end, but we cleared in 7:36. WHM went /BLM for sleepga help, but it wasn't needed. WHM/SCH would have been better. PLD/NIN, WHM/SCH, BLM/WHM, SAM/WAR and NIN/WAR We did very well on this fight, took out the 3 gobs first, then focused on Nanaa. Slept the Mithra adds when they showed up. We lost the NIN twice but he was smart enough to bring RR items. I killed her on the last shot with Spirits Within at 100% TP. Pretty easy fight. PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM Easily won. Fearing that Nanaa's King Cobra Clamp could kill anyone who took a few hits, we acted like overprotective mothers and asked the Samurai to sub Ninja, and this was a mistake. Really, there wasn't any need, and they should've gone /WAR or /DRG. In the beginning, one of the BLMs used Elemental Seal + Sleepga II, which easily slept everything. The Goblins were attacked in the order of RDM > WAR > THF. Nanaa did wake up shortly before the THF's defeat, and was easily slept again with a single Sleep II. Following the Goblin THF's defeat, Nanaa was attacked. The BLMs and WHM stayed safely behind her as the PLD tanked. Although the SAMs used Skillchains so the BLMs could Magic Burst, this was not necessary. Sleep II was also cast on Nanaa when she used Perfect Dodge. King Cobra Clamp was used once on our full HP PLD, who was wearing the complete Iron Ram set, and they were in the yellow afterward, not the red. As she was already nearly dead, and the BLMs had plenty of MP left over -- even with sleeping each of Nanaa's flunkies when they appeared -- AM II was used for giggles. She was finally defeated by the WHM's Holy, since the WHM really didn't need to Cure anyone at that point, either. RDM/WHM, PUP/WAR, PUP/NIN, PLD/WAR, SAM/NIN, BLM/RDM Battle started with BLM ES+Sleepga II. Melee had no problem beating down the gobs. Once we moved to Nanaa, we got her down to 60% when she popped one add, then again at 40% when she got out the second. PLD died around 30% then me(RDM) a short time after. PLD got up real quick and tanked her with Invincible, DD's went all out and bam, she died. I think this setup would've been flawless with me coming WHM instead of RDM^^ Fight is easy if BLM is on time with sleeps. Trio: 85RDM/BLM, 85SMN/RDM, 85BLU/NIN Extremely easy fight. RDM used Elemental Seal Sleepga at the start of the fight. SMN and BLU picked off Goblins one at a time. We chose to rest before engaging Nanaa. We later learned that this was unnecessary. The two summoned Mithras were easily slept and ignored while we focused on Nanaa. Predator Claws (1.3k) and Goblin Rush (800-1.2k) did around high damage. Head Butt is extremely effective. Congrats to Lamalas and Tinuvielle. --Ianpyst 04:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Duo: 90BST/DNC, 90BST/NIN Very Easy. Was never in any danger. One BST used Dipper Yuly and one BST used Nazuna. Both BST had the "Regain" Axe so we both had 100% TP starting the fight. Used Noisome Powder for Attack Down and Sheep Song. Focused attacks on Nanaa, ignored the other mobs. Used a couple pet food Zeta during the fight. May 20, 2011 Duo: 90PUP/NIN(Me), 90BST/DNC Fairly easy, we wiped once but only because we made the mistake of using Nazuna over Yuly for kiting. Once inside, we ate food and popped reraise. Afterwards we sicced the BST pet onto Nanaa and the BST kited up and down the hall while i pulled goblins off with mage puppet. Goblins have horrible accuracy, all automaton debuffs stuck and i only lost shadows 2 or 3 times with very little eva gear. Once we killed the goblins we ran to the spawn and fought Nanaa, killing off the first mythra that spawns and finishing Nanaa off by the time the second one got out. Aug 27, 2011 -Killuka of Sylph BST99/DNC49 Solo Used Dipper and 3 Pet Food Zeta biscuits, took 7mins. 19secs. Used dipper on Nanaa whole time, spammed Fight on her, did familar pet and did Spiral spin every chance i got right after a "Fight" move to make sure dips on Nanaa. Gear: x2 -10%physical damage axes +2, Ferine necklace, Ferine mantle, Ferine gausape +1, Ferine ocrean +1, Beast trousers, Primal belt, Bestia helm with Pet: Damage taken -3% and macroed the Monster jackcoat and Monster Gaiters for reward. On Mrpsycho Taru: merits used for BST- Call Beast Recast 5, Killer Effects 4, Reward Recast 1, Feral Howl 1, Beast Affinity 5, Beast Healer Jan. 15, 2012 99BST/49WHM Solo Same strategy as Mrpsycho's post above (Thanks for the "Straight-to-the-point" strategy, btw.), with a few exceptions. Used Familiar on Dipper and spammed Fight/Spur and Spiral Spin on Nanaa. Had to use two Theta, but the second was "just to be safe" when Dipper was taken down to 50% toward the very end of the battle. Gear: Astolfo -11%PDT/Shield, Ferine Mantle, Ferine Necklace, Primal Belt, Ferine Quijotes +2, Ferine Ocrea +1. I stayed on the entry steps the entire time.